Surmonter sa peine
by Violette - Lolie
Summary: [OS post tome 6] Toutes les nuits dans son esprit il remontait le temps et il réagissait chaque soir différemment. Chaque soir il le sauvait d’une nouvelle façon Et lorsqu’il ouvrait les yeux, c’était à chaque fois plus douloureux.


**Titre** : Surmonter sa peine

**Auteur** : Violette

**Spoilers** : Tome 6 ! attention ! SPOILER hurla-t-elle pour bien se faire entendre.

**Résumé **: OS post tome 6 Toutes les nuits dans son esprit il remontait le temps et il réagissait chaque soir différemment. Chaque soir il le sauvait d'une nouvelle façon Et lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, c'était à chaque fois plus douloureux.

**Disclaimer** : je peux vous assurer que si ces personnages avaient été à moi, beaucoup de monde aurait été encore en vie ! Alors pour toutes plaintes je crois que vous devrez les adresser à JK Rowling ! elle saura sûrement vous expliquer pourquoi elle a décidé de tuer tous ceux qui comptent pour Harry ! (pitié n'allez pas tuer Ron et Hermione au tome 7 ! T.T )

**Blabla **: ben voilà encore une tite OS qui me traînait dans la tête depuis que j'ai fini de lire HP6 en anglais ! mais j'arrivais pas à tout mettre sur papier. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait satisfaite mais je ne pense pas réussir à faire beaucoup mieux, alors tant pis ! Je 'remercie' juste Green Day et leur chanson 'Wake me up when September ends' qui m'a donné le déclique et qui a tourné en boucle dans ma chaîne !

euh les **fans de Snapounet** risquent de pas être très très content de cette petite OS (rendez vous à la note en bas de page).

**Remerciements** : je voulais juste dire un grand MERCI à ma puce Xyra et à ma gazelle Babidi pour tous les points anguleux qu'elles ont arrondis, les phrases un peu lourdes qu'elles ont allégées, le rouge qu'elles ont utilisé pour rayer les fautes et aussi pour le soutien, les rires et les délires ! merci les filles.

Et puis je voulais aussi remercier ma chouette Kanzy qui je l'espère ne va pas me trucider parce que c'est _encore_ une fic triste !

Voilà sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture…

* * *

Une fois de plus, Harry se réveilla en sueur dans sa chambre. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était de retour chez les Dursley et, comme chaque soir, il revoyait dans ses rêves le corps de Dumbledore, frappé en pleine poitrine par ce rayon d'un vert malsain, s'envolant dans les airs et disparaissant derrière les murs de cette tour maudite.

Il se redressa dans son lit et s'épongea le front de son bras. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait plus le sommeil. Il dormait très peu ces derniers temps. Et il dormait mal. Très mal. Et ces rares instants de sommeil ne lui permettaient pas de récupérer. Il passa la main sous son oreiller et en retira un médaillon. Ce médaillon qu'il ne quittait plus. Ce médaillon qui représentait tant de choses et qui finalement n'était qu'un médaillon parmi tant d'autres.

Il laissa traîner ses doigts sur la surface anormalement lisse de l'objet. Il n'y avait aucune rainure, pas la moindre aspérité. Machinalement, il déplia le morceau de parchemin et malgré le fait qu'il ne portait pas de lunette, malgré l'obscurité, il lut ou plutôt il récita ces mots qu'il avait appris par cœur sans même s'en rendre compte. Ces mots qu'il récitait telle une sinistre litanie. Ces mots qui avaient, d'une certaine manière, condamné un vieil homme déjà affaibli.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serais plus de ce monde_

_Bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

_Mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_Qui ai découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

_Et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

_Que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

_Vous serez redevenu mortel_

_R.A.B._

Il rangea le parchemin auquel il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention et il se leva pour se placer devant la fenêtre ouverte. Sans cesse il pensait à l'identité de ce R.A.B. qui connaissait l'existence des Horcruxes. Il savait qu'il devait commencer ses recherches par là. Trouver cet homme, qui, s'il était encore en vie, pourrait lui apporter de nouvelles informations et l'aider dans sa quête…

La nuit était calme, aucun bruit ne parvenait du dehors. Lui était bouleversé, agité. L'air était chaud et sec. Lui ruisselait de sueur. Les réverbères éclairaient la rue formant des ombres fantomatiques sur les murs des maisons. Lui était immobile, figé comme une statue, enveloppé par l'obscurité. Tout le quartier dormait paisiblement, inconscient du danger qui se rapprochait inexorablement. Lui n'en était que trop conscient, lui se sentait étouffé, écrasé par son avenir.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de sa chambre, comme chaque soir. Pieds nus, sur le carrelage froid du couloir, il descendit sans bruit l'escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Il marqua une pause quand il entendit le tic tac de la pendule décomptant les secondes. C'était le seul son parvenant à ses oreilles. Un rythme régulier et universel qui le rendait fou, un son synonyme du temps qui passe, quelques soient ses efforts. Et cette pendule, et ce tic tac lui rappelaient sans cesse son impuissance en le rapprochant inéluctablement de son destin.

Toujours plongé dans l'obscurité, il ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse et sortit à l'air libre. Il sortit pour échapper à l'oppression, pour échapper à l'angoisse. S'il avait était à Poudlard il aurait pris son balai et aurait volé toute la nuit, pour se sentir libre, pour oublier qu'il était enchaîné à cette prophétie, à un avenir qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Mais il n'était pas à Poudlard, et il n'y retournerait probablement jamais, alors il se contenta d'inspirer intensément l'air aux parfums de lilas provenant du petit massif de fleurs. Une légère brise vint rafraîchir l'air lourd et chaud de l'été. Harry fit quelques pas dans le jardin, ses pieds nus frôlant l'herbe fraîchement tondue. Il s'assit près d'un bosquet, ramena ses genoux contre son torse en les entourant de ses bras. Il sentit les premières larmes de la nuit se former aux coins des yeux et cacha son visage dans ses genoux.

Il ne tenta pas de se retenir, de contenir ses larmes. Il avait besoin de pleurer, d'évacuer toute cette tristesse. Faire couler ses larmes pour soulager sa peine. Comme si elles avaient le pouvoir de noyer son chagrin, de le faire disparaître. Alors il pleurait. Il pleurait tant qu'il était seul. Car d'ici une semaine il allait retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis et il lui faudrait alors être fort. Leur montrer qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, qu'il n'avait aucun doute, aucune crainte. Alors pendant ces deux semaines passées chez les Dursley, il s'était autorisé à pleurer en silence. _Toutes les nuits_. Toutes les nuits il s'installait au même endroit. Toutes les nuits dans la même position. Toutes les nuits il laissait son chagrin le submerger, le noyer sans qu'il ne se débatte.

Les larmes coulaient désormais continûment sur ces joues, formant de larges sillons salés. Il serra convulsivement le médaillon tant sa douleur était importante. Cette douleur qui ne le quittait plus après ses cauchemars. Une douleur si intense, si profonde qu'il pensait qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais, qu'elle était à tout jamais encrée en lui. Des milliers de lames tranchantes, brûlantes semblaient transpercer son cœur. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, frappant fort contre sa poitrine, comme voulant s'échapper de ce fourreau étroit, pour ne plus laisser qu'un trou béant, pour ne plus souffrir, ne plus rien ressentir pendant quelques instants. Il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais éprouver de douleurs plus importantes que celle qu'il avait ressenti à la mort de son parrain. Mais il avait tort. La douleur ne s'efface pas avec le temps, elle se cache pour pouvoir doubler d'intensité quand un nouveau malheur vous frappe. La douleur est vicieuse, elle n'attaque que quand vous êtes au plus mal, que lorsque vous êtes faible, pour vous anéantir complètement. Elle vous ronge de l'intérieur, coule dans chaque veine, irrigue chaque cellule…

Il eut un vertige et la sensation d'étouffer, un sang bouillonnant qui frappe à ses tempes. Et lentement, insidieusement, la douleur se transforma, laissant place à une autre émotion. Il referma les yeux pour refouler ce sentiment naissant de colère, de rage. Une colère qu'il savait injustifiée. Une colère dirigée contre son plus grand protecteur, son mentor, Albus Dumbledore.

Il avait honte de ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait honte d'en vouloir au directeur de Poudlard. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Chaque soir, dans le silence de la nuit il l'accablait de tous les reproches. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul, de l'avoir abandonné, d'avoir cessé de le soutenir alors qu'il avait encore tellement besoin de lui. Comment du haut de ses 17 ans, pouvait-il réussir là où le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps avait échoué ? Lui qui n'avait même pas fini son apprentissage ! Lui qui avait encore tant de questions à poser, tant de choses à apprendre.

Il avait honte de ses reproches, mais il ne pouvait pardonner Dumbledore de n'avoir vu tout ce qui se passait au sein même de son école, de n'avoir empêché Malfoy de mener à bien son projet, de n'avoir écouté ses objections à propos de Snape, de n'avoir tenu compte de ses remarques et surtout de la confiance aveugle qu'il avait placé en cet assassin. De sa manie de vouloir toujours voir le bien là où il n'y avait que traîtrise et sournoiserie. Comment pouvait-on croire un être aussi abject que Snape capable de repenti ? Comment peut-on accorder son pardon à un être qui à commit tant de crimes ?

Il lui en voulait de l'avoir stupefixé au sommet de cette tour. De ne pas l'avoir laissé libre de ses mouvements, de l'avoir mis hors jeu en prenant le risque de se faire désarmer, de se retrouver à la merci de l'ennemi.

Et surtout, il s'en voulait à lui-même. Il ne se pardonnait pas de n'avoir pu agir, de n'avoir pu aider cet homme remarquable. De quel droit l'avait-on privé de cet être ?

Alors toutes les nuits, dans son esprit, il remontait le cours du temps et il réagissait chaque soir différemment. Chaque soir ses réflexes étaient meilleurs que la veille, plus vifs, plus rapides, plus précis. Et chaque soir, il sauvait Dumbledore d'une nouvelle façon. Et chaque soir, c'était Snape qui tombait de la tour.

Et lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, c'était à chaque fois plus douloureux car il savait que jamais il ne pourrait réaliser toutes ces mises en scènes qui hantaient son esprit. Non, jamais il ne pourrait sauver la vie de Dumbledore.

Jamais il ne pourrait dévier ce rayon verdâtre, jamais il ne pourrait l'empêcher de venir frapper la poitrine de ce vieil homme déjà affaibli.

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier la haine qu'il avait lue sur le visage de Snape ce soir là.

Non il ne pourrait jamais ramener Dumbledore à la vie quelque soit les plans qu'il imaginait.

Alors cette fois encore il allait devoir surmonter la douleur et la colère. Il allait devoir combattre contre l'envie de s'enfermer dans son monde. Un monde où ses parents, son parrain et son mentor seraient encore en vie. Un monde où il serait un simple adolescent, sans ce poids trop lourd sur ses frêles épaules.

Oui, cette fois encore il devait faire de son mieux pour vivre, continuer d'avancer. _Encore_.

Pas pour lui. Non.

Mais pour tous ceux qu'il se devait de protéger, pour tous ceux qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Pour un monde, pour un idéal. Pour que plus personne ne ressente la douleur de perdre un être cher.

Pour mettre fin à cette guerre de près d'un demi-siècle.

Pour définitivement débarrasser le monde d'un gamin qui n'a vécu que pour se venger de son père et de tous ceux qui lui étaient semblables.

Pour terrasser Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Oui, pour tout cela il devra surmonter sa peine.

FIN

* * *

Di diou ! encore une fic tristoune dirait Xyra ! je vous assure que je fais pas exprès !

En espérant que ça vous à pas tué le moral ! (j'exagère peut être un peu…)

Bizouille à tous ceux qui ont lu ou survolé.

Violette

**Note pour les fans de Snapounet :**

Certes dans cette fic Snapounet passe pour un grand méchant mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense ! je suis sûre que c'est pas un traître ! il a tué Dumbledore parce que c'était un ordre de Dumbledore ! oui oui c'était un suicide de Dumbledore maquiller en meurtre ! hum ! Vous avez l'air septique !

Je ne sais pas ce que JKR nous a préparé mais s'il s'avère que Snape et Draco sont vraiment des traîtres aux services de Voldy, je risque de faire une crise (et je pense pas être la seule !) Madame JKR si vous ne voulez pas assister à une dépression collective vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! (ben quoi je la préviens des fois qu'elle passerait par là !)


End file.
